With the increasing developments in the display technique, a size of the display system is larger and larger, which has reached a range of 47˜110 inch or even more. Further, a resolution of the display system is higher and higher and has developed to an Ultra High Definition (UHD) from a Full High Definition (FHD), 4K*2k, or 8K*4k.
One issue of the display system with large size is its high power consumption, and especially in a liquid crystal display system with a backlight function, the power consumed by its backlight is high, which goes against energy-saving. In a case that a user does not need a full screen display, the power-saving mode for displaying of the liquid crystal display system with large size is important. Currently, the full screen display of the liquid crystal display system is not good enough in energy-saving and still has a high power consumption.